Je suis l'homme que tu voulais tant voir
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Spoiler 1x22 Les pensées de Jake après la mort de son père quand Constantino lui demande si il veut que Jericho se batte ou se rende. Oneshot


Titre: Je suis l'homme que tu voulais tant voir 

Personnages: Jake

Genre: Jake/Johnston amitié

Rating: PG

Warnings/Spoilers: 1x22

Summary: Les pensées de Jake après la mort de son père quand Constantino lui demande si il veut que Jericho se batte ou se rende.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Pour moi, pour toi mais aussi pour chacun de nous qui que nous soyons du moment que l'ont soit de Jericho en cette journèe d'Hiver.

Aujourd'hui nous allons nous battre pour une cause commune.

Notre vie.

Et à cet instant la seule chose qui hante mon esprit est ta voix, me sussurant des paroles depuis longtemps oubliées qui aujourd'hui reviennent me hanter.

C'est dingue à quelle point certains moments de notre vie nous semblent sans intérêt, dérisoires à l'époque où nous les vivons et comment ils peuvent devenir le plus chérissable de tous les souvenirs par la suite.

Lorsque le monde change ou que la personne qui l'avait partagée avec nous s'en va à jamais.

Dans notre cas c'est les deux, n'est-ce pas ironique ?!

Il y a à peine 6 ans j'étais réputé pour mener une vie entièrement faite de blagues, celui qui ne prend jamais rien au sèrieux, qui n'est pas capable de rèaliser la moindre chose et sur qui on ne peut jamais compter. La "bête noir" comme je m'amusais à dire.

Et j'étais le seul à en rire.

Comme disait grand-père, certains naissent avec des qualités d'autres doivent les découvrires par eux-même.

Je n'ais jamais su si je devais y entrevoir un vague et insoupçonable compliment. Mais après tout, grand-père a toujours était celui qui avait l'air d'avoir le plus de sympathie pour moi alors j'aime à croire qu'il croyait en la "bête noir". Même si il ne donné l'impression que d'être qu'un vieillard alcoolique.

On faisaient bien la paire tous les deux tiens !

Et maman, te souviens-tu comment elle étais avec moi il y a tant d'années ? Je me souvient à présent du mariage d'Eric comme si s'était hier. C'est elle qui l'avait forçé à me prendre comme témoin et elle avait déjà écrit le discours que j'étais censé lire pendant le toast. Elle avait toujours eue cette confiance aveugle en moi c'était flagrant non ?

Pourtant tout c'est très bien terminé, malgrès les verres que m'a fait enfiler grand-père et ma démarche titubante. Et tout le monde a été bluffé par mon discours ! Ecrit par maman bien sûr, quoi que celui d'Eric était pas mal non plus mais passons... Tu sais le plus drôle ? Aujourd'hui, maintenant que j'y repense, plus je buvais plus j'étais écoeuré. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas arrêté ? Ca c'est la question à 100 mil dollars.

Peut-être parce que je voulais voir jusqu'où tu me laisserais aller avant d'intervenir. Peut-être, qui sait ?

Mais tu n'es pas intervenu, c'est maman qui l'a fait et c'était bien pire. J'aurais tant voulu que tu t'énerves, que tu me hurles de ne plus jamais boir. Mais rien, juste ces regards réprobateurs dont tu avais le secret et qui me disait clairement comment tu me voyais.

Tu n'as jamais étais fier de moi, c'est ce que j'ais toujours pensé. Si seulement tu m'avais dis la véritè avant.

Te souviens-tu quand j'avais à peu près 6 ans ? Toutes les fois où on n'a été chasser ensemble. A l'époque on pouvait rester pendant des heures tous les deux dans le silence le plus total, attendant notre proie. Mais le silence présent entre nous n'était pas pesant, au contraire il était le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi. Rester auprès de toi sans que je ne puisse rien gâcher avec des "gaffes" et que tu retournes au travail pendant des jours.

Papa.

Tu étais mon héros et j'avais si peur de tout gâcher alors je t'admirais de loin. Mais plus je m'éloignais et plus je faisais des conneries pour attirer ton attention.

Etait-ce mal ? Aujourd'hui encore je n'ais pas la réponse. Maintenant que j'y pense, nos relations n'ont jamais étaient au beau fixe et nos rencontres finissaient toujours par de longues et interminables disputes.

Comment ? Pourquoi sommes-nous passés des moments de bonheur pendant la chasse aux disputes mêlaient aux mots blessants. A cause de mes erreurs ? De mes problèmes ?

Si tu savais comme je regrette.

Je n'avais alors pas du tout réaliser qu'une vie n'était pas grand chose et qu'elle pouvait basculer jusqu'à s'évaporer en l'espace d'une seconde et emporter avec elle tous les espoirs et toutes les joies qu'on n'avait pu un jour ressentir. Je pensais que la situation s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Jamais je ne m'étais demandé si on n'aurait justement le temps ?

Pourquoi on ne vient pas au monde avec un manuel ?! Un manuel qui nous expliquerait comment profiter de chaque instant, de chaque personne pour ne rien avoir à regretter plus tard. Pourquoi la vie fait-elle autant souffrir ?

Je suis sûr que grand-père serait très heureux de proposer une réponse cynique sur le sujet.

Mais même lui ne pouvait pas me dire qu'elle genre d'homme tu voyais en moi. Ca te rappelles quelque chose ?

C'était encore le soir du mariage d'Eric. Tu m'as dis qu'un jour je deviendrais l'homme que je devais être, l'homme que tu voyais en moi et que ce jour là serait incroyable ! A l'époque je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être blesser, croyant que tu te moquais de moi.

Enfaite, je prenais mal chacun de tes gestes ou de tes regards.

Mais je n'ais rien dis, puis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie s'est produite et un homme en est mort. Bien sûr personne ne m'a accusé mais je le sentais...ton regard...si blessant.

Tu étais déçus plus que tu ne l'avais jamais été et je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Tu me trouvais faible ? Alors j'ais réagis comme un faible et je me suis enfuis et j'en pais le pris fort chaque jours depuis et chaque minutes d'aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude encore.

Crois-tu qu'un jour je pourrais me pardonner ?

Ces images, finiront-elles par disparaitres de mon esprit ?

Tout ce sang, ces serviettes remplient de sang, de ton sang.

Ce sol si rouge. Et ton regard...si triste...si desesprèré.

J'aurais tout fais, tout fais pour que cette douleur s'évanouisse de ton âme. Pour que ta plaie se referme et avec elle toutes nos craintes. Tu ne pouvais pas partir, pas maintenant alors que j'avais changé. Pendant cinq ans j'avais parcouru le monde, avait vu des horreurs sans noms, j'avais mûri.

J'était devenu un homme.

Mais les bombes étaient survenues, pourtant contre toute attente et grâce à mes cinq années de fuite je pouvais enfin te montrer quelle homme responsable et courageux j'étais devenu.

Alors tu n'avais pas le droit de partir, pas maintenant où tu commençais enfin me regarder comme un père regarde son fils. Pas maintenant...

Ces mots, finiront-ils par disparaitres de mon esprit ?

"J'ai étais dur avec toi"..."Je t'ais forçé à fuir"..."Je suis fier de toi"...

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que la vie s'échappe de ton corps et que mes pensèes quittent ma raison.

Je ne suis capable de rien d'autre que de serrer ta main tellement fort, comme si ce geste pouvait te sauver, comme si je pouvais t'empêcher de partir rien qu'en te tenant desespérèment.

On s'est tiré de plus d'une situation délicate ces derniers mois et aujourd'hui alors que nous nous retrouvons enfin toi et moi, tu t'en vas.

Pourquoi ?

Maintenant tu es parti et moi je dois décidé si notre ville doit se rendre et rester en vie ou se battre et peut-être mourir. Se battre pour nos maisons, nos racines, nos familles. La forêt où nous allions chasser est à quelques centaines de mètres derrière moi, ils ne l'auront pas je te le promet.

Tu avais raison, un jour je deviendrais l'homme que je devais devenir. Ce jour là est attiré et je pris de tout mon coeur pour que tu puisses me voir et être fier.

Je vais me battre pour toi et pour notre famille, pour que tout ce que tu as construis ne soit pas détruit.

Pour que tu sois fier de moi.

J'actionne ma radio et prononçe un seul et unique mot pour lequel je te vois déjà faire un sourire en coin :

NUTS !!

Je suis l'homme que tu voulais tant voir.

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilouuuu, oui je sais elle est courte mais c'est ma première sur Jericho alors chaque chose en son temps lol Bon Jake il est où que je le fasse souffrir grr

"se retourne et cherche des yeux sa victime"


End file.
